In outdoor wireless radio frequency (RF) and millimeter wave data communications links, a user may have the need to change the data interface type for the link. This can be accomplished by using a small form-factor pluggable (SFP) type of data interface module. These SFP modules are typically inserted into a metal cage that is mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB). An exposed board edge near the end of the SFP inserts into a mating connector attached to the PCB. A latch on the SFP locks into an opening in the metal cage to hold the assembly together. The data cable then connects to the other end of the SFP.
Typical connector systems that interface directly to the SFP make and break the connection at the data cable. Because of a significant length difference between fiber and electrical type SFPs, this method of connection may be difficult to realize if either type of SFP is considered. In addition, a connector method may need to be able to provide access to the SFP latch and clearance to remove and insert the SFP through the opening.
Typically, if a user needs to convert a system from an optical type of interface to electrical, or vice versa, the housing needs to opened, internal cables swapped out, SFP changed, and the system re-assembled. Often this is not practical in the field due to risk of damage to internal components.